Melori Bronzeblade
Melori Bronzeblade is a Sin'dorei spellbow serving under the Sunguard. While little is known about Melori's history and she keeps a tight lip about most everything before her joining the order, and her experience with military history and training is minimal - she is a vibrant, easy-going young woman and an asset in many ways. Personality & Appearance Youthful is perhaps the best word to describe Melori, in both appearance and personality. She radiates the aura of a bliss and youth, with little to drag her down; in a way that makes her stand out amongst the crowd. Hopeful, loving, and compassionate are the best words to describe her - a woman with a warm, open-heart for anyone and anything that she can possibly contain. To her, the first instinct is always to offer words of comfort and help, even to those who may be considered an enemy. She believes firmly in fairness, justice, and that expending her energy for kindness is never a bad effort to be made. Though, she is not a perfect paragon. Her temper is hard to flare but incredibly sharp, and she is known for being a gossip and a trickster. But her heart lies in making others smile, through whatever means she must. Melori is often charming, known to win hearts and minds with a smile and easy word, though she often wilts under critique and tends to be a bit of a pushover. Eternal sunflowers and roses, and mixed flowers of red and yellow, almost always crown her head; amidst ringlets of scarlet curls that hang loosely towards her shoulders. Her eyes, often curious or vibrant, are a light teal from years without usage of fel. Freckles scatter most every inch of her skin - tanned from years spent underneath the sun and sky. Overall, she reflects the body of an archer - standing of average height for a Sin’dorei; her training as a spellbow and ranger, and tendency to show off with acrobatic tricks, has given her supreme bodily strength while remaining long and lean. She is mostly often clad in bronze armor - befitting her name - with accents of red; her bow matches the colors and at her hip she keeps a quiver of red-fletched arrows. Abilities & Skills Melori offers a unique skillset; her training seems to combine both the techniques of rangers and trackers, while also the magical affinity of spellbows. Her expertise is just as useful in scouting, hunting, survivalism, and tracking as it is in magical combat. Though her affinity with magic in regards to spellbow work seems to lean heavily to fire-based magic, she is also proficient in various studies of arcane, is a known dabbler of chronomancy, and seems to have some knowledge of shadow magic as well. Hand in hand with her ranger technique, she is a skilled hunter and leatherworker. Animals hunted are often used down to the bones - which she is known to sell primarily to those needing them for magical rituals or alchemical ingredients. Animal husbandry is not a focus of her battle technique, as she focuses more on marksmanship and magical ability, but it is a hobby and skill nonetheless. She is known to take to more dangerous animals, usually caring for them and taking them as pets - she has mentioned her pride in the five hyenas she has taken in. On a softer note, Melori is quite taken with a number of arts. It is rare to find the young woman without a sketchbook in her pouch - filled to the brim with sketches of everything from landscapes, flora and fauna, to compatriots and others around her. She also proves proficient with a number of musical instruments - most notably the violin; and has a melodic soprano voice that is often described as fae-like. While she is no alchemist, she does exhibit an advanced understanding of herbalogy; and does seem to have a green thumb - especially when it comes to flowers. History The history and background of Melori Bronzeblade before she came to the Sunguard are little known. Some reports state that she was never seen in Silvermoon City or other Thalassian regions before the War of Thorns began. Her accent and manner of behavior tend to reflect residence to the deeper south of Quel'thalas; and knowledge of winter survival the same. If asked directly, she claims herself as a birth resident of Emberfall, in the province of Alah'danil - a small settlement mostly known for silk work, fishing, and hunting. Her living mother and younger sister are said to both still reside there. When it comes to the matter of her training, she has mentioned both training by an uncle and at the academy in Alah'danil's capital of Orilon. Whatever her history may be, it is fact that Melori joined the Sunguard around the beginning of the War of Thrones, and has been lending her aid both at home and abroad since. With the Alliance forces invading Quel'thalas directly, she has taken up an interesting position. Besides offering her skills with her bow, the young huntress has taken to spinning stories and songs - working to both inspire the Thalassian forces and attempt to undermine their invaders.